Chicago
Chicago is the largest city in the U.S. state of Illinois, and with over 2.8 million people is the third largest city in the United States. Located on the southwestern shores of Lake Michigan, Chicago is the third-most densely populated major city in the U.S., and anchor to the world's 26th largest metropolitan area with over 9.5 million people across three states. After a series of wars with the local American Natives, Chicago was founded in 1833, near a portage between the Great Lakes and the Mississippi River watershed. The city became a major transportation and telecommunications hub in North America. Today, the city retains its status as a major hub, both for industry and infrastructure, with its O'Hare Airport as the second busiest airport in the world. In modern times, the city has taken on additional dimension as a center for business and finance, and is listed as one of the world's top ten Global Financial Centers. Chicago is a stronghold of the Democratic Party, and has been home to influential politicians, including the current President of the United States, Hussein Dunham. The World Cities Study Group at Loughborough University rated Chicago as an alpha world city. In 2007, the city attracted 32.8 million domestic visitors and about 1.15 million foreign visitors. Making use of its abundant resources, Chicago has a heritage for hosting major international, national, regional, and local events that include commerce, culture, entertainment, politics, and sports. In 2008, Chicago was chosen as one of the final four world city candidates to host the 2016 Summer Olympics and is the only American city on the list. Globally recognized, Chicago has numerous nicknames, which reflect the impressions and opinions about historical and contemporary Chicago. The best known include: "Chi-town"; the "Windy City" with reference to Chicago politicians and residents boasting about their city; "Second City," due to the city generally being the second most prestigious in the nation in terms of culture, entertainment, and finance; and the "City of Big Shoulders", referring to its numerous skyscrapers (whose steel frame designs were largely pioneered in Chicago), described as being husky and brawling. History In the summer of 2010, The Chief of Police and the Cook County Sheriff were assassinated. Both were called to a meeting with the Chicago Mayor, and both were gunned down by a high powered rifle from long range. The Room the Sniper had holed up then exploded, taking out a good chunk of the side of the building. In 2016, the city was ravaged by motorcycle gangs and then taken over by Cobra. In 2019, the city was freed from Cobra control by G.I. Joe. Logs/Posts 2009 Category:2009 February 11: Cobra attacks Chicago Wanting to destroy the hope and good will from the recent Presidential election in the US, Cobra launches a strike against Chicago. Although eventually pushed back by G.I. Joe, Cobra argubly succeeded in its goals of created fear and terror. September 22: Decepticons Commandeer Chicago O'Hare CNN - Earlier today, a squad of Decepticons landed at Chicago's O'Hare International Airport, led by Megatron himself. Smashing his way into the control tower, he hijacked the radio to send a broadcast to all planes and local authorities. <> "Attention humans of Chicago. This is Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. We claim this airport as Decepticon domain. Any planes which attempt to land will be destroyed. Any attempts to interfere with our operations will be met with lethal force, as well as retaliation against this city. This is the only warning you will receive." Witnesses report that activity around the airport has increased with Decepticons coming and going frequently, and the hangars are now being used as energon cube storage. Meanwhile, other reports indicate that the runways are now being used as a base for some sort of large platform that seems to stretch across the airport as it is constructed. Speculation abounds as to what the Decepticons are up to, but air traffic over the US is now in dire straits as flights originally intended for O'hare are diverted to alternate airports. Roadways into and out of Chicago are increasing in traffic as travellers and commuters are forced to find alternate routes into or out of the city. Authorities are meeting with US forces to determine a course of action in regards to this alarming development, as well as pleas to the Autobots for assistance in dealing with this threat. September 23: Decepticons Driven From O'Hare CNN - Tragedy struck Chicago once again last night as Autobot forces launched a strike against the Decepticons occupying Chicago's O'Hare International Airport. In the early stage of the battle, the Decepticons appeared to be succeeding in defending their claim from the Autobots, but then several Autobots joined together into a much larger robot to turn the tide against Megatron. <> With the odds now in their favor, the Autobots pressed their attack. In response to the change in circumstances, Megatron ordered an attack upon the Sears Tower, which after the assaults by Megatron and his troops <> was severely damaged with many floors left burning. US military forces and Autobot rescuers joined in saving people from the burning building, along with confirmed reports that the newly self-proclaimed leader of Cobra Island, Destro, assisted as well. <> The battle was then brought to a decisive end as the Autobot Jetfire knocked the Decepticon air leader Starscream from the sky, and the Autobot combiner, whom we have identified as Superion, performed a spectacular wrestling-inspired piledriver move on Megatron, instantly incapacitating the Decepticon leader. The Decepticons retreated from the area carrying their fallen leader. Work to restore O'Hare is underway as well as work to stabilize and repair the damaged Sears Tower. City officials anticipate the damage will cost several hundred million dollars to repair, but are confident that flights into and out of O'hare will be restored on a limited basis by the end of the week. Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:Locations Category:RL Category:USA